User talk:Deb1701
Archives All previous entries can be found in the archives. */Archive 1-2010/ (January to December 2010) */Archive 2-2011/ (January to December 2011) */Archive 3-2012/ (January 2012 to May 2012) ---- General Shen Jen Just so you know, I think the general's name is actually General "Shingen." It's pronounced that in the cast lists of The Return of the Revenge of Dr.Blowhole Part 1. Just so you know. Riconator 15:44, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Question Whats the achievement points and were are the rulesRonnoc the Hedgehog 00:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *1. Achievements -- see here *2. Rules -- see here UK Premier 11-14 Hi deb, you might want to alert members in the UK of a premier week from 11-14th. These are what I've seen in the adverts: *Operation: Antarctica - AIRED 11/06 *The Big Move *Nighty Night Ninja (Gute Nacht, Ninja) *Siege the Day I'll add more as I see more adverts. Alert UK members, especially those with YouTube. HammerbroZ 08:10, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. Current airings (I'm behind.) MONDAY - Operation Antarctica TUESDAY - Siege the Day - nighty night ninja WEDNESDAY THURSDAY HammerbroZ 08:33, June 17, 2012 (UTC) 365 day badge What happens after you earn the 365 day badge? Is that all for the days or what? Let me know. Thank you. Ggianoli 03:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) User:Ggianoli :Yep that's it. Congratulations. -- 23:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Related videos module Hi, Over the past couple of months we have been developing and testing a related videos module on some wikis like Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Halo. During these tests we have been tracking the number of video plays as well as collecting community feedback. We are now ready to expand the rollout to the rest of the site, and we are starting with wikis that there are the most videos for - which includes your wiki! The videos we have are fully licensed from video partners we have developed relationships with. They include videos such as trailers, famous movie/TV clips, walkthroughs and behind the scenes interviews. We currently have video content from Screenplay and are working to create partnerships with other vendors, including Hulu, soon. You can see the video content we have by visiting the video wiki and either searching by keyword or checking out the various categories. When the module is enabled, it will already be pre-populated with videos related to your topic. We will try to pick the best videos from the video wiki, but understand that the community’s ability to adjust the content is very important, so you will have access to both adding and removing videos within the module. This can include adding videos already on your wiki or adding new ones from the video wiki. Our high-quality videos will compliment the fantastic articles and photos on your wiki. On 5 of the test wikis the videos in the modules have already had over 10,000 views. This is an exciting number and we hope as we make more videos available these numbers will increase. We are in the process of pre-populating the related videos module for your wiki, and expect the module to go live within the next couple of weeks, so please let me if you have any any questions or concerns. I left you a message because it looks like the forums haven't been used in a while here. If there is a better place for me to leave this announcement, please let me know. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) May 13 episodes I haven't been around in a few weeks, but when "Smotherly Love" and "Littlefoot" aired on May 13, it was "Smotherly Love" that was the first of the two to air in the U.S. on Nickelodeon. I already switched the order on the episode pages, but I figured I'd also post a note here as well. —Gerfurjicklestan 16:34, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Nuts to You Hi I just wanna ask, is there already a site where I can download the Episode Nuts To You in good quality? I wan't to download it because I'm going to edit the wikia page by putting the episode picture on the Nuts To You main page, it's the only episode left without a picture in it, and recently I just put up the Mental Hen Picture. Pls reply soon, thanks. PARANORMALBEINGS 04:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Don't think so. Infobox Do you have any idea how to put up an infobox for Manfredi and Johnson?KaramatoCrane 19:25, June 24, 2012 (UTC)KaramatoCrane :It's back. I'm very sorry for adding the penguin dolls part. KaramatoCrane 19:24, June 26, 2012 (UTC)KaramatoCrane I uploaded two videos with excerpts from madly madagascar you are welcome to watch Viddler Viddler is closing all FREE accounts as of August and a lot (if not all) vids on this site are attached to Viddler accoutns. Will anyone be moving them to another site? -- 15:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) If anyone has an account on one of the supported links... * * * * * * * * * * (not available in the US) * (not available in the US) ...and is willing to save our vids, please let me know. New infobox I've long followed your wiki, and it has great potential. But I noticed that your infoboxes aren't the best, so I took it upon myself to help you out. My proposal can be seen here. Of course, if you don't want it, that's fine. But if you do, I can help switch it with the ones here, as well as update all of the other infoboxes with it. —MakeShift (talk) 01:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :I don't see much of a difference. Except for color. Maybe you could display them side-by-side on the same page. ::Updated. It's essentially a nicer-looking, if not fancier infobox. Furthermore, I can add a gradient to the name part if you'd like, it just requires a bit of CSS. It'd be pretty one-of-a-kind. Also, once we're done with this, I've got some main page and skin ideas, providing you'd like to listen. —MakeShift (talk) 11:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Infobox -- As long as you keep the colour blue and not orange on the infobox, go ahead. :Main & Skin -- Let me see what you've got. :Thanks. ::I'm just curious, why light blue? Also, as for the main page, I'm currently working on one, and I'll show you when I'm finished. And the skin. Well, light blue doesn't really go with the wordmark, or the franchise for that matter, and that circles back to the infobox. —MakeShift (talk) 07:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Light Blue = Ice = Penguins. This page started as POM site. ::It appears you're online now. Maybe we could have a quick chat on the IRC? Just click the following link and follow the prompts. —MakeShift (talk) 11:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC)